


Hina Hikawa's Quest

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Teasing, alternative title: hina bullies sayo the fic, crackfic, lots and lots of teasing, this is stupid i am Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Hina loves Sayo, but she can't help but want to tease her a little. And what better topic than her love life? However, the simple act of choosing Chisato as Sayo's imaginary girlfriend sends Hina on a ton of secret missions, some of which involving spying, and all of them sending her life into (semi) chaos.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina (minor)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

In her own humble opinion, Hina was a great sister. Sure, she and Sayo had had their difficulties, to say the least. But they were all past that now. Hina could feel them getting close again, almost like when they were kids. The thought made her chest fizz and a great big smile break out on her face, because she loved her sister and it was nice not to be yelled at or have a door slammed in her face anymore.

That being said, every younger sibling had to do a  _ bit  _ of teasing, right? Her and Sayo might only be separated by minutes, but she was still the younger one. And her bandmates always said she teased them, even though half the time she didn’t even realise it.

It was only fair that she should get to tease Sayo a little bit. And what better topic than her love life? Sayo was always so reserved and embarrassed when it came to feelings, so if Hina simply mentioned something about a potential love interest, she would definitely get a reaction.

This was, of course, a dangerous mission. But Hina was prepared for all the risks. She could dodge a flying slipper (or other various objects in Sayo’s possession). She knew Sayo wouldn’t tell their parents because she wouldn’t be able to talk about the subject anyway. And Sayo couldn’t get her own back, because Hina herself didn’t like anyone. She was a raging lesbian, for certain - women were ridiculously hot and men were like ugly little gremlins God or whoever was up there must have hastily added as an afterthought - but she didn’t wanna do all that mushy stuff with anyone, currently.

She had, in the past. In fact, her parents had basically told her she was a lesbian because she kept talking about one of her friends, in an incredibly romantic way, all the time when she was thirteen. Sayo had come out not long after that. Apparently she had hidden it, scared of her family’s reaction. But when your parents have to tell your sibling they’re gay, it’s kind of a safe bet to say they’re accepting.

So Hina knew she needed to pick a girl as the love interest. A good, strong woman. Someone Sayo knew quite well - one of her bandmates? Yukina? Lisa? Oh, but Roselia was all proper and serious, so Sayo probably wouldn’t date any of them. Yukina wouldn’t even approve. So it had to be someone outside the band, but still someone Sayo knew quite well… 

And then it hit her.

_ Chisato. _

She was certain she and Sayo talked to each other at school. And Sayo seemed to like her quite a lot. Plus, Hina had overheard Chisato call her ‘Sayo-chan’, and that was the honorific she used for her bandmates, who she seemed to get along pretty well with. It didn’t matter whether or not Sayo actually liked her in that way. It was simply good teasing material. 

And so her program began Monday afternoon. Hanasakigawa was closer to their home than Haneoka, so by that logic Sayo should get home first, but she was always busy with student council. Then and again, Hina was the president of her own school too now, plus she had Astronomy Club, so sometimes she wouldn’t be back till dark. 

This time, however, she was first, but only barely. It gave her time to plonk herself down on the living room sofa, feigning boredom, until Sayo arrived. And when she did, Hina launched her attack.

Sayo poked her head around the door. “I thought you were in here. How was school?”

This was one of the parts Hina liked. It was nice, having Sayo actually ask her about how her day was. A part of her still thought she was just going to walk back up to her room, slam her door and start licking her guitar or however she practised, so it never failed to give Hina a slight jumpy feeling whenever Sayo did actually talk to her.

“It was fine,” she said. “A bit boring, though. I didn’t have any lessons I liked and everyone kept complaining to me when I was just trying to get on with my stuco work! But how about you? Did you see Rinko-chan?”

Sayo nodded.

“And Aya-chan?”

Another nod.

Hina smirked and raised her eyebrows.  _ “Chisato-chan?” _

Sayo looked slightly taken aback. That was good. It was working! “Well, yes, I did, actually. We passed each other in the halls and exchanged greetings.”

“That’s amazing then! You’re always so  _ boppin’  _ when you talk about her, you know?”

“I am?” Sayo looked almost baffled, at that point. Hmm. That wasn’t so good. “I hardly ever mention her, though…”

“Well, whatever! It doesn’t matter. I really like her, so I was just hoping you did, too,” Hina finished as innocently as possible.

Sayo’s face looked veeery suspicious. Not good either, but she decided to keep talking. “I would say I enjoy Shirasagi-san’s company, yes. But I do have practice and homework to be getting on with now, so I’ll be in my room.”

“Alright!” Hina said, still pretending to be innocent. Once Sayo had left, though, she let out a deep sigh.

Results were mixed. She had succeeded in confusing Sayo at least, but not actually flustered or embarrassed her in any way, shape or form.

She would, though. Soon enough.

* * *

Okay, as it turned out: teasing Sayo was  _ hard. _

Everytime Hina said something she was sure would elicit a reaction, there was nothing. Not one smirk, raised eyebrow, or mention of Chisato affected Sayo at all. In fact, she had asked Hina on multiple occasions if she was feeling alright.

Which was weird. Because teasing people was normally super easy. Most of the time, Hina did it without even knowing how, but that was true for a lot of other things, so she didn’t worry about it too much.

But with Sayo? Nope.

Maybe it was because she loved her too much. Or could it be that she had picked the wrong subject of teasing? But she was sure she was right about that. After all, Sayo and Chisato were pretty similar now she thought about it, so it would make sense if they got together.

But to be honest, she hadn’t really considered that when first coming up with Chisato as Sayo’s superficial love interest. She hadn’t really considered anything. After Roselia, Chisato had just strolled into her mind as the next best option. In fact, she’d barely remembered they were friends at school.

She wondered why her brain had suggested it, then.

But she knew Chisato was The Right Choice. Loads of people on social media thought she was really pretty, and Hina had to agree. She just had that  _ flair  _ no one else in Pasu*Pare could really achieve. And she was actually really kind, underneath all her layers and sometimes robotic exterior. And she was super interesting! Hina loved finding out new things about her.

Now she thought about it, it was crazy difficult to tease Chisato, too. Another reason why she and Sayo matched. But Chisato was also good at teasing, especially sassy comments. Maybe that was why you couldn’t embarrass her - it was near impossible to beat someone at their own game. She would definitely be able to fluster Sayo.

And then Hina realised she should just ask Chisato how to tease Sayo.

Of course, she wasn’t actually gonna tell Chisato that she was kind of involved in the whole situation. She could just pretend it was someone else. A random girl from Hanasakigawa, perhaps? Or maybe she could just tell Chisato Sayo didn’t actually have a crush (which was true, as far as Hina’s knowledge went) and that she just wanted to be mean anyway.

Hmm. Perhaps another reason this whole thing wasn’t working was because she was actually intending to embarrass someone, rather than just doing it without thinking?

This was all getting a little confusing. She needed some Words of Wisdom from Chisato.

And so she asked for a quick private word after practice.

“What’s wrong, Hina-chan?” Chisato asked as Hina shut the door of the empty room, before sitting on the table. It looked like a meeting room of sorts - the same bright colours as the rest of the agency, but with a bunch of chairs under the long table (that she was sitting on) and a whiteboard with half faded handwriting.

“Nothing’s wrong, actually,” Hina said. “I just need advice and you’re my best bet.”

“Really?” Chisato asked. Hina once again thought that she did look very pretty, with the sunlight streaming in from one of the large windows and shining on her face. What did Aya call it? Oh, right - golden hour. It certainly suited Chisato, turning her face soft like honey.

Hina wondered what her own face looked like to Chisato.

“...any reasons why you need me for this in particular?” Chisato asked, making Hina remember she had been talking.

“Cause it’s about sis,” Hina said simply.

Chisato blinked. “Well, now I think I would be even less suited. If there is an issue between you two, I’m sure you can fix it yourselves.”

“Nope, there’s no issues,” Hina said, planting her hands behind her on the table and leaning backwards. “Things have been super boppin’ between us recently.” It was true. They had baked together a couple of days ago and it had been so fun Hina had momentarily forgotten about her mission. Hina had told her all the random pieces of astronomy info she’d picked up recently, and Sayo had smiled and nodded before focusing on her dough once again. It was a bit funny, though, because when Hina had asked who she was making them for (Sayo always baked for someone else; that was one of the things Hina loved about her) Sayo had gotten closed up and shy and not answered the question. Weird. She questioned if Chisato had received any baked goods recently, and Chisato shook her head no.

“What is all this about, Hina-chan? You’re confusing me,” she said.

Okay, if she was confusing Chisato that wasn’t good either. She needed to be upfront. “So I kinda just wanna tease sis about her love life for no reason in general but I can’t get her to be embarrassed. At all.”

Chisato’s face went through many different expressions, a lot of which Hina had never seen before. It was very entertaining. Then: “What? Why? And - how do you know she has a love life?”

“She does?” Hina asked, in shock. Was her sister really dating Chisato? Or someone else? She kinda hoped it  _ was  _ someone else. The idea of Sayo and Chisato dating was brilliant in theory but put into practice it didn’t quite sit right with Hina.

“N-no,” Chisato said, now looking quite ruffled herself. “Anyway. More importantly, why do you want to tease her? You seem very fond of her.”

“Oh, I am!” Hina said. “I just kinda feel like it.”

Chisato raised her eyebrows. “That’s your reasoning?”

“Yeah!!”

Chisato sighed, which meant she was stressed due to the current situation. She sighed around Hina a lot. “And you’ve decided to pick her love life?”

“Mm,” Hina said. “She seems to be get flustered really easily, and most people get all blushy when asked who their crush is anyway, so I figured it was perfect.” Now it was Hina’s turn to sigh. “But it’s not! She just… isn’t responding how I want. It’s not affecting her at all.”

“How exactly are you doing this? Are you just constantly asking who her crush is?” Chisato said.

“Nah, too boring,” Hina said. “I keep bringing up this one person in particular, cause I think maybe she likes her, but it’s not working.”

“Perhaps because she doesn’t actually like this person?” Chisato suggested.

Hina frowned. Having Chisato voice the same doubt she’d previously had Wasn’t Good. “I dunno. Maybe? I just feel like I’m right, though.”

“Well then, who is it?” Chisato asked, in her sweet disarming voice she used on interviewers and occasionally characters she was interrogating in her acting.

Hina should have known better than to fall for it.

“Oh, it’s you!”

But she did anyway.

_ Oh noooooooooo. _

Chisato genuinely looked surprised. “Me? Why on Earth would you pick me?”

“Ahaha, just kidding!” Hina said quickly.

Chisato glared at her.

“Unless… I’m not?” she said.

“You’re not,” Chisato replied flatly.

Hina held up her hands. Time to be on the defensive, she supposed. “I don’t know. You’re really pretty and an actress and stuff and I know idols aren’t allowed to date but you kinda seem way too cool for that rule, so…”

Chisato sighed. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter. I do like spending time around Sayo-chan, but I can say this with full confidence: neither of us have ever liked each other.”

“Really?” Hina asked.

“Really.” Chisato confirmed. “And there’s a way I know this. Say, Hina-chan. Do you know where your sister is right now?”

Hina was kind of surprised by the question, but she went with it anyway. She was curious as to how Chisato was so certain there was nothing going on between her and Sayo. “Uh… I think she’s composing with Yukina-chan? At her house?”

“I thought so,” Chisato mused. “Well then, Hina-chan; looks like we’ll be paying a visit to Yukina’s neighbour.”

* * *

And that was what they did.

Maybe they looked kind of stupid right now, still in their rehearsal clothes covered by long coats and carrying heavy guitar and bass cases yet still sprinting down the street, but Hina didn’t care. She was on a new mission now, one that wasn’t even her own, but it was still very entertaining. 

They reached Lisa’s house fifteen minutes after they left the studio. Chisato had still explained barely anything, promising Hina would understand when she saw it with her own two eyes. Whatever ‘it’ was, anyway.

Lisa looked shocked to see them, which was understandable given their dishevelled appearance and the fact that Hina wasn’t really sure if Chisato had actually warned Lisa they were coming. “Um… hey guys?” Lisa said after a while. “What’s up?”

“We need to spy on Yukina and Sayo-chan,” Chisato replied.

Hina was starting to see where this was going. She wasn’t really sure though. But Chisato had said her and Sayo weren’t involved, and then proceeded to talk about Yukina and Sayo. Which was suggesting… surely not?

Chisato was right. She really would have to see this for herself.

Lisa grinned. “Oh, I see. Come on in. They’re in her room right now.”

Hina climbed the stairs after Lisa. She’d never actually been in Lisa’s house before, despite being close to her at school. Her house was fairly normal (if not pretty fancy) but once they got to Lisa’s room it was an elaborate mish-mash of vibrant pinks and reds that made Hina’s eyes hurt. But the window above Lisa’s bed was the main attraction. There was Lisa’s balcony, then Yukina’s, and then Yukina’s room herself. And right there inside it was Yukina and her sister.

Right now, they weren’t doing anything that could be interpreted as romantic. Sayo had her guitar out and Yukina was chewing on her pen, seemingly composing. Hadn’t they just gotten back from practice? Didn’t they want a break? Yukina and Sayo were so funny sometimes.

However, Hina did notice the cookies from the other day sitting on a plate on the desk.  _ Very  _ interesting.

“Let’s get closer,” Chisato said, and Lisa and Hina obeyed. They all moved into position on Lisa’s bed, eyes barely peeking through the glass and ducking down the minute either of the girls so much as gently turned in their direction.

They waited a few minutes. Yukina and Sayo exchanged some words, but mostly stayed focused. Hina was starting to get bored. Could Chisato be wrong? Was Yukina not Sayo’s secret lover?

Just as Hina was about to start whining, Yukina put down her notebook and moved closer to Sayo. Sayo immediately looked startled. No fair! Hina had been putting all her efforts into getting that reaction out of Sayo for  _ ages  _ and Yukina could manage it by just moving into her general space?

They had a much longer conversation. At some point, they ended up holding each other’s hands. Hina wasn’t sure who had initiated it. She hoped it was Sayo, because she was starting to look like one hell of a bottom and Hina thought that she had raised her better than that. But before Hina could internally bully Sayo more for being a silly bottom, Yukina leaned forward and kissed Sayo right on the lips.

It lasted only a few seconds. But by the time Yukina shuffled back, Sayo’s face was on fire. However, just as it looked like Yukina was about to go back to songwriting, Sayo tugged on her wrist and pulled her in for a much longer, deeper kiss. Hina watched, her brain repeatedly short-circuiting, until Yukina placed her hand on Sayo’s thigh and Lisa closed the curtains.

“Okayyy, I think that’s enough for today!” Lisa said hastily, before looking at Chisato and then Hina in turn. “...Hina, did you know about this?”

“So _ that  _ was their break…” Hina whispered.

Lisa turned to Chisato. “Jeez, Chisato. Did you come here to try to destroy Hina’s brain?”

“My brain is fine!” Hina protested, because it really was. “I just thought Yukina-chan was against dating!”

“So did I, but apparently Sayo-chan is too irresistible~” Chisato muttered. “It’s a shame you closed the curtains. It was getting to the good part.”

“The good part?” Hina asked. She certainly hoped Chisato wasn’t suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

Lisa made a ‘shh’ motion with her finger at Chisato, before looking back at Hina. Chisato also faced her.

With all the room’s attention on her, Hina felt like she was being expected to say something. So voiced the question now at the front of her mind. “How come you two knew and she didn’t tell me? We’re twins!”

Lisa nervously laughed. “I think that may be a question you’d be better off asking Sayo herself.”

“But she’s with Yukina-chan right now! That’s the point!” 

“Well, it’s getting fairly dark. Sayo will be home soon.” Lisa shrugged, before frowning. “I mean… your parents  _ are  _ expecting her back, right?”

“Of course!” Hina nodded. “It’s Thursday, and Thursdays are always family dinner nights.”

“So they won’t be getting to the good part, then,” Hina thought she heard Chisato mutter. She hoped she was wrong, though, because as pretty and interesting and, quite simply,  _ boppin’  _ Chisato was, Hina had been discovering more and more recently she had a far from innocent mind. Which was pretty funny, but at times like these? When they were talking about her sister? Nope. Hina was not here for that.

(And yes, that meant she knew exactly what Chisato was referring to. Her brain was far from clean, either.)

“I guess you can ask her after dinner, right?” Lisa said with a sense of finality, making Hina remember that she had a new plan now. To find out why she seemed to be the only person on the planet who didn’t know that her sister was dating (and making out with) Yukina Minato, and…

Well, it seemed that Hina’s original predictions had been mostly right. She may have gotten the person wrong, but it was still true that Sayo was embarrassed by love and intimacy, even as she willingly took part in it. Now she had the right person…

The younger sibling teasing thing was fully back in motion.

* * *

After dinner, Hina was bursting to just crash into Sayo’s room, but scientific studies conducted by herself showed that Sayo had a 95% chance of actually being nice to her if she knocked. And seeing as it was fairly important that she hold intelligent conversation with Sayo today, she decided to be polite.

“Come in,” Sayo said, after she had rapped the rhythm of  _ Shuwarin Dreamin’ _ s chorus against the hard wood three times. Hina immediately threw the door open and skidded across Sayo’s floor to the girl herself, who was sitting at her desk.

“What is it?” Sayo asked. “I’m trying to do my homework here.”

“It won’t take long, don’t worry,” Hina said with an easy grin. “I was just wondering, what do Yukina-chan’s lips feel like? You know, when you kiss them.”

_ Clank.  _ Sayo’s pencil had just dropped against the floor, movie style. Sayo herself was white as a sheet as she asked: “How on Earth do you know about Minato-san and I?”

Making Sayo go pale like she’d seen a ghost was not part of the plan either. As funny as Sayo had been recently, showing her so many new expressions, none of them were the ones she wanted.

“Uhhhh… Lisa-chi and Chisato-chan kinda sold you out?”

“Imai-san?” Sayo frowned.  _ “Shirasagi-san!?” _

“They’re not important!” Hina whined, before remembering Chisato’s gentle face. “At least, not for now. Sissss, why didn’t you tell me?”

Sayo sighed deeply before speaking. “Because you would make all sorts of scathing and embarrassing… remarks. And don’t say you wouldn’t, because we both know that’s a lie.”

“You’re right! In fact, I've been trying to embarrass you about your love life for ages!”

“You have?” Sayo frowned. Oh god, had she not even been aware of it?

“Yeah!” Hina replied. “Why else did you think I kept bringing up Chisato-chan?”

Hina could practically see the cogs in Sayo’s brain turning. Not that there were actually cogs, and if they were she wouldn’t be able to see them. If she could, Sayo would be dead. Probably. Surgery was very advanced these days… but now she was getting a little off topic. She needed to focus on real Sayo, who looked absolutely baffled as she asked: “You thought I was romantically involved with Shirasagi-san?”

“Yep,” Hina said.

“Why?”

“Well…” Hina began. “I considered Roselia, but then I thought they would be too serious. I guess Yukina-chan is just horny too! Anyway, after that I just thought of Chisato-chan! Cause she can seem scary, but she’s actually super nice. And she kinda sighs at me sometimes, but not in a mean way. Almost kind of like you do when I’m gonna do something I think is normal and you think is stupid. But she’s always kind to me, and she’s helped me through a lot. Every day I find out new things about her, and they’re always fun and exciting! That’s why I look forward to seeing her most days, and if there’s ever a day I don’t, I get kinda sad and fed up. But anyway! She also has a massive legion of fans who think she’s a godsend. Makes sense, cause she can handle the public well and she’s really pretty. And all I thought was “well, who wouldn’t date someone like that?” And then I remembered you two actually talk to each other, so it was perfect.”

Sayo looked at her for a long time, her expression caught between her previous frown and a more curious look. Now Hina was confused. Hadn’t she explained all the reasons why it was logical Sayo and Chisato would date? Sayo should understand why she’d come to that conclusion now!

But when Sayo did speak, it was about a completely different topic to the one Hina was expecting. “Hina. You remember when you were thirteen, and you had that crush on a girl without realising?”

“Oh yeah,” Hina said, unsure as to why Sayo was bringing her up, but going along with it anyway.

“Well… I may be wrong, but I feel like a similar thing may be going on with Shirasagi-san.” Sayo said.

Hina laughed nervously. “Are you kidding? I don’t like Chisato-chan like that!”

“You just spent a solid two minutes telling me about how pretty she was, how great she was to be around and then said, I quote, “Well, who wouldn’t want to date someone like that?”. How have you not realised already?” Sayo said.

“I don’t know!” Hina replied, because she really didn’t. Everyone in her band was pretty, and there were things about them that she loved, but it was like… Chisato was standing on a small hill above them, in her mind. And Hina was next to her on that hill. Or she wanted to be.

“I want to stand on a hill with her,” she said after a while.

Sayo once again looked very confused, but nodded. “Then… go do that?”

Huh? Could she really? Having Sayo tell her that she liked Chisato was one thing, but encouraging her to confess? That was quite another. In fact, this was all very unexpected behaviour from Sayo. Perhaps that meant that maybe she should follow her advice. After all, Sayo was super smart.

“I will! Thanks, sis!” she said, making to go and run out the door. But then she stopped and turned to Sayo. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Sayo asked like she didn’t know, even though her voice squeaked as she did.

“You know what I mean…” Hina said, a stupid grin on her face.

Sayo glared at her, before sighing. However, her face was rapidly becoming red. “Soft.”

“Soft? You’re going to have to elaborate,” Hina said, completely enjoying her moment.

“Fine. Her lips are very soft when I kiss them. Are you happy now?” Sayo groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

“Very happy!” Hina said, skipping out of the room and down the stairs. 

Mission accomplished.

But of course, she still had one little thing left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up longer than I expected, so I decided to split it into two. This half is the Funny Half, and the second chapter will be the Feelings Half.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew where Chisato’s street was, kind of, but she had no idea which house it actually was. Chisato had mentioned where she lived in a conversation once ages ago. In that conversation, she'd also discovered where Aya, Maya and Eve lived, and since then she’d visited them all.

Not Chisato, though.

She wondered why. Chisato had always been a private person, at first so scared to show any part of herself to the band. And even now she was a lot happier and freer, Hina thought, it was still like she was… following a rulebook. Doing what was expected of her, rather than what she wanted. But maybe that was changing. Because, well, Hina was visiting her now, and that was a change, wasn’t it?

She arrived at the street, and was surprised to notice two things. One, it was not made up of exquisite mansions like she’d imagined, and two, she recognised this place.

It was like a tiny memory, squashed far back in her brain behind all the other thoughts. All she needed to do was unsquash it. 

So she did.

Bike rides, her and Sayo, down this street years and years ago. Sayo had always been scared to ride without stabilisers, so she had shrieked at Hina to hold the bike as she pedalled. Hina did… most of the time. Sometimes she liked letting go, just for a little bit, just to see Sayo ride so well by herself without even realising it. Of course, she didn’t actually tell Sayo about these times, because then she’d be yelled at for letting go in the first place. 

And then Hina also remembered why her and Sayo had used this street in particular. It was one giant slope downwards. A really long slope downwards, with what felt like billions of houses on either side.

So in short, she would literally be standing on a hill with Chisato. If she could find her, that was.

Hina began to walk.

She really did like this street. At first, she had been surprised as to why Chisato would live in a place like this, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It still had that refined, Chisato air, but it was also snug and homely, like it was filled with a million memories. For some reason, that seemed to fit Chisato rather well.

She wondered what her house was like inside. What about her room? Was it cool and classy? Or was Chisato secretly a clutz? Nah, that couldn’t be possible. Chisato may surprise her at the best of times, but Hina was certain on that one. 

Maybe she’d have scripts lying around for her movies. That would be cool. Perhaps if Hina begged enough Chisato would act out some of the scenes… She always tried to keep up with whatever Chisato was doing, but seeing her behind a screen just wasn’t the same as how cool it was in real life.

But all this meant she actually had to find the house.

Number 1 was an old couple who kept offering her food, which was nice but not what she was after. Number 5 was a mother and two feral toddlers, and the mother looked so stressed and sleep deprived even Hina didn’t have the heart to ask her where Chisato lived. Number 13 had some kind of sports game on so loud Hina wasn’t sure if she wanted to disrupt them at all.

Just as she was about to move to Number 15, she noticed her phone kept buzzing. Many times in a row. Which could only mean one thing.

“Hey sis!” Hina said as cheerfully as she could muster.

“Hina, where on Earth are you?” Sayo asked.

“Japan!” 

A deep sigh came from the other end of the line. “Please don’t tell me you’ve actually gone to see Shirasagi-san. It’s very late and we have school tomorrow. You need to be back home before our parents find out, and I’m sure Shirasagi-san doesn’t want to be disturbed-”

“You told me to go after her!”

“I was offering confused encouragement. That did not mean ‘go to see her at nine o’ clock at night’.”

“See, it’s not even late!”

“Not the point. Get back home, _now.”_

“I’ll be there in an hour or so!”

“No-”

“Bye!”

And with that, Hina Hikawa hung up on her twin sister for the first time in her life.

That sounded very dramatic, but in reality Hina felt pretty guilty. She resolved it would also be the last. However, it had been necessary. Sayo would never approve of what Hina was doing no matter how much she explained, so it was just better to face her wrath at home.

That being said, Hina had to admit this was a bit of a crazy way to be spending her Thursday evening. She had decided to come out here on a whim, and now she was slightly regretting it. She had only realised she had a crush on Chisato about an hour ago. What if she actually didn’t like her? But then and again, Sayo was smart, and every time she thought about Chisato she felt warm and excited and boppin’ inside.

But she was tired, and still in her grubby rehearsal clothes. She had been going to have a shower and wash them before this. And even through her long coat, she was still a bit cold. Perhaps Sayo was right. Maybe she should have stayed home after all.

She walked a little further, before collapsing on the pavement. No one would mind, right? Everyone was inside and almost no cars came up here. Maybe if she slept for a short while she’d be full of energy again and ready to go and profess her undying love to Chisato, or whatever.

“Hina-chan?”

That voice was familiar. Who did it belong to? Maybe Sayo had found her and taken her home. But Sayo never used the honorific ‘chan’, not even for Hina. Not even for Yukina. Hina snorted and closed her eyes again.

“Hina-chan, what are you doing here?”

Hmmm… that stern voice did sound very Sayo-y, though. Maybe she should take a look.

Concerned violet eyes met hers. Okay, last time she checked Sayo and herself were twins and they both had green eyes. But contacts existed, right? And Sayo was kinda going through her emo phase with Roselia and all… but who else did she know with violet eyes? Rinko-chan? Or…

Hina’s eyes opened properly.

“Chisato-chan!” she yelled. Or she would have, had she not just woken up from what she thought was a nap but felt like a trip to an alternate dimension. Instead it came out as an exhausted whisper.

“Hina-chan, why are you lying in front of my house?” Chisato asked.

Hina looked up. “This is your house?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?”

Hina could see the door number. Number 26. “I got the wrong side…” she groaned.

“Wrong side? Whatever. Please come inside. You’ll freeze out here.”

“That would be funny,” Hina said as she stood up on shaky legs.

“No it would not. Can you imagine the paperwork?” Chisato replied, and Hina laughed. Chisato was one of the few people who went along with her antics. Admittedly only occasionally, but she still tried.

Hina barely had a chance to see what Chisato’s parents looked like (did they even exist?) before Chisato pushed her into her room. Once she was inside she sat down on the bed, and Chisato faced her. Hina could see how Chisato had found her - there was a large window overlooking the whole street. She stared out of it for a long while before Chisato spoke.

“So… not to be rude, but why are you here?”

Taking a proper look at her, Hina did feel a little guilty. Chisato was already in her pajamas, and the lights in what Hina assumed was her younger sister’s room were off. It _was_ actually late, and she was definitely intruding. The least she owed Chisato was an explanation. (Especially seeing as she looked really cute in her pajamas.)

“Sis kinda sent me here…” she began, “although I don’t think she actually expected me to turn up at your house. But she said something about, um, how I feel towards you?”

“I see,” Chisato said, in her same old calm voice. That was good. It got rid of some of Hina’s embarrassment at her general idiotic behaviour. “I was more looking for an explanation as to why I found you lying down outside, but I am curious about this part too. Tell me, what did Sayo-chan say?”

“She said I chose you as her love interest to tease her about… because I like you.” Hina said slowly, looking out of the window again. “You know. Like _that.”_

There was a long moment in which Hina didn’t dare to look at Chisato. Only when she heard a soft ‘Oh…’ did she turn her head.

And then, she almost fell off the bed.

Chisato was blushing.

Only a tiny bit, but her eyes were wide like saucers too and her hands were fidgeting in her lap. Chisato was embarrassed! She was flustered! An almost impossible phenomenon had come true right before her eyes!

This was good, cause it also meant Hina wasn’t the only one. However, Chisato didn’t say anything else, so Hina figured she should keep talking before things got downright awkward.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way… but I’m pretty sure I like you. Loads of people kinda just treat me as a weirdo, or talk to me pleasantly but then giggle with their friends while looking at me, and it’s weird! My mother’s always said it’s okay to be a little weird, but… I can never work out why those people act like that around me. And some people are my fans because of how I behave all strange, but I don’t know what I’ve done! And other people are just kinda awkwardly polite, but you’ve never been like that, Chisato-chan.”

Hina decided to properly look at Chisato again as she kept talking. Chisato was staring back at her with the same wide eyes, but she looked like she was smiling. Almost. Good sign.

“Sometimes you sigh and roll your eyes at me, and you probably think I’m high maintenance, but you’ve never been purposely mean or cruel. Sometimes angry, yeah, but everyone gets angry. But you actually like me, and try to understand me. You don’t just see me as a kind of amusement, or laugh at me behind my back. You and the rest of Pastel*Palettes are my genuine friends, and I love you all!”

Hina couldn’t help but grin a little bashfully as she said: “But I think I’ve always liked you a bit more. Even if I didn’t realise it.”

A long pause. Chisato still looked shocked.

Hina exhaled. “That’s all I wanted to say, really.”

It felt like another long while before Chisato sighed. “Hina-chan, you really are ridiculous.”

“Hey!” Hina protested as Chisato laughed. “You’re so mean sometimes.”

“I am? I didn’t notice.” Chisato said, continuing to smirk.

Hina huffed. Was this what Aya felt like when she teased her? Hina was starting to feel a bit of sympathy for her.

But then Chisato gently touched her arm, and when Hina looked right at her again, she had a soft and gentle expression on her face. “Hina-chan?”

“Yes?” Hina replied, scarcely able to breathe.

Chisato shook her head. “I’m not quite sure what to say, but seeing as it clearly took you a lot of effort to come here, I feel like I should try.”

Hina slowly nodded, not sure what else to do.

“First of all… I’d like to say that I feel the same way.” Chisato said, and Hina felt every muscle in her body relax.

“Really??”

Chisato smiled. “Yes.”

Hina jumped up from the bed. “That’s so cool!!” she yelled, before remembering Chisato’s sister was still asleep. “That’s so cool,” she continued at a quieter volume. “I didn’t expect this, honestly! Don’t worry about saying anything else. This much is fine.”

“But I want to,” Chisato said. “After all, you said so many nice things about me. It’s only fair.”

Chisato patted the bed next to her where Hina had been sitting, and understanding her meaning, Hina sat back down and looked at Chisato.

“I’ve always admired you, Hina-chan. Even when I was scared to get close to the other members, I noticed how you could do anything. How you were the only one out of us all with absolutely no previous experience in anything, yet you were the most confident. And if it wasn’t for Maya, you would certainly be the best player.”

“Maya-chan is pretty good at the drums,” Hina agreed, but really she just wanted to say something, because the fact that she was sitting in Chisato’s room being complimented and having her feelings returned was starting to feel a little surreal.

“Indeed she is. But this is about you.” Chisato said with a small smile, before continuing. “I would have even gone as far to say I was jealous. Jealous of how you could do almost anything like it was nothing. There were times I thought that I was glad you weren’t an actress, because I would have felt inadequate next to you.”

“Hold on,” Hina frowned, “this isn’t very positive.”

“I’m getting to the good part.” Chisato said. “Initially, I was also confused by your harsh words and blunt nature, as I think the rest of the band was too. But I could also see that you were genuine. You cared about the band. I like that your words may not always be the best, but they come from a good place. And that is a quality I don’t think I had back then.”

Hina wanted to laugh. “That’s not true! You helped us a ton with the professional stuff back at the start. We would have all been lost without you.”

“Maybe so, but I was looking out for my career first. The actual relationships I had with you all came second… but I’ve realised the error of my ways with that now.” Chisato smiled more widely now, and Hina once again thought that she really was beautiful. “And it was thanks to everyone in the band, of course, and just like you, I care about every single one of them. But as time went on, I realised that I had certain… feelings for you in particular.

“Remember how I said I was jealous of how you were a genius? I’m not anymore.” Chisato said, meeting Hina’s eyes.

“Really? Why?” Hina asked, out of genuine curiosity.

“It was that thing you said. About how because you’re a genius, there’s not really anyone else like you. And for that reason, you can’t understand anyone and no one can understand you.”

“Oh yeah! That’s true,” Hina nodded, wondering where Chisato was going with all this.

“When you first said that, it made me rethink what it was like to be a genius. And then I realised that if I were you, I would be incredibly lonely. Not a single person on the whole planet who understood me? I wouldn’t want that.”

“It’s not as bad as you think. I can understand others better now, and I still have tons of people I care about! They’re just really different from me, but that’s the interesting part.” Hina explained.

Chisato nodded. “I know that’s how you see it. And I really admire that part of you, Hina-chan. I would hate being in your position, but you just take it all in your stride. You seem so sure of yourself, and where you’re going. That’s something that’s been more difficult for me. And I think… that’s where my feelings began.”

Hina didn’t know what to say. She was kind of afraid that if she opened her mouth now, she would say something to ruin the mood, so kept it firmly shut. However, she still nodded, just to let Chisato know she was still _very_ intently listening.

“You’ve always said that you think it’s everyone else who is weird, and I think I agree a little bit.” Chisato said. “You’re able to be open and honest more than others, and you don’t hide anything. It’s obvious to anyone who really tries to get to know you that you care about the people close to you a lot. You’ve done so many things for Pasu*Pare, and me, and well, I’ve been hiding this for a while, but…” Chisato chuckled. “Seeing as you have literally showed up to my house on a school night, still in your rehearsal clothes and everything, just so you could tell me you liked me, I can say it back now.

“I like you, Hina-chan. A lot.”

For a long, long moment, Hina just sat on the bed facing Chisato, unsure of what to do. What to say. But she had to reply in some way, surely.

It would be cool if she said something super smooth and suave to knock Chisato off her feet before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, like in those romance movies Aya couldn’t stop watching.

Instead, the fumbled words that came out of her mouth were: “No one’s ever complimented me that much before…”

“Well, now they have,” Chisato replied. “I felt I had to explain everything to you.”

“Yeah! That was super romantic,” Hina said. “I kinda just listed off a bunch of traits I like about you, but I can do the whole backstory thing too, right?”

“No. That won’t be necessary. Your feelings came across more than fine.” Chisato said. “And besides, I doubt going more in depth about your feelings for me should be your biggest concern right now.”

“Huh? Why?” Hina asked.

“Your phone has been repeatedly buzzing for the entirety of our lovely conversation.” Chisato said.

“Ohhhh yeah…” Hina said. “I noticed it too, but I thought we mutually agreed to ignore it cause we were too busy being gay?”

“Time out on the gayness. Go and answer the poor soul who’s been trying so hard to contact you.” Chisato smiled.

“Okay,” Hina said, picking up the phone. “Oh, it’s sis, she’s so mad right now…” Hina laughed a little thinking of her disciplinary committee sister aggressively texting her with a frown on her face. And then, she felt her heart drop. “Ah. And my parents.”

Chisato, to her credit, did look a little sympathetic. “That is quite the issue.”

Hina looked up at her crush, and sort of girlfriend, and uttered a three word universal truth.

“I am dead.”

Chisato didn’t even try to contest it. “You… kind of are.”

“I guess I have to go now… and I wanted to spend more time with you as well!” Hina whined. This was awfully unfair. Could she just say she was at the doctor’s treating an urgent case of the flu and she would have to skip school tomorrow? Then she could have a super cool sleepover with Chisato. The perfect plan, aside from the small issue that it would never work.

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, won’t we?” Chisato said, even though she was moving a little closer. Hina liked this development. “We’re in the same band, and we have weekends… we’ll have plenty of time to spend together.”

“That’s true! How come you always know the right thing to say, Chisato-chan?” Hina asked, more to herself than the actual person the question was aimed at.

Chisato shrugged. Her hand was awfully near Hina’s. “I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.”

“Well, I think you do, in any case!” Hina said. According to most unwritten social rules, this was the point where she got up off the bed, thanked Chisato for having her, and sprinted back to her own house, but given their previous conversation and how close Chisato’s face was, she didn’t feel like doing that. At all.

Besides, she had never been one to follow social rules in the first place.

So instead she inched forward, making her intent clear but still giving Chisato the time and space to say no. However, Chisato grabbed her back and closed the gap herself, and all of a sudden Hina was kissing her.

Hina was kissing her.

_She was kissing Chisato!!!_

Okay, okay. She needed to focus. Apparently. That was what Sayo said about most things, and although Sayo tended to be right most of the time, this time Hina wanted to do what she did best: learning as she went along.

And in any case, her heart was going _pewpewpew_ in her chest and her body was filled with electric energy and _Chisato,_ so Hina just wanted to get on with it and kiss her.

So that was what she did.

She touched Chisato’s face with one hand and stroked a gentle pattern down her arm with the other. She tilted her head, and Chisato hummed approvingly, pressing against her back and pulling her closer. What a reaction! Chisato was amazing to kiss. So amazing, in fact, that Hina hadn’t even closed her eyes (as you were supposed to do, according to Aya’s trusty romance movies) because it was just so much better to look at the tiny parts of Chisato’s face she could see rather than the back of her own eyelids.

They kissed for longer, which yielded the surprising discovery that Chisato, as a matter of fact, had a great lung capacity. Hina was seriously impressed. She was almost in Chisato’s lap now, the hand that had been dancing down Chisato’s arm now intertwined with Chisato’s own. Hina felt so happy, so content, and if she was being honest, she wanted to do nothing more than kiss Chisato forever-

But even Chisato’s lung capacity had a limit, apparently.

“Hina-chan…” she breathed heavily once they separated. “That was…”

“Good, right?” Hina said happily. At Chisato’s lack of response, she frowned. “...right?”

“Of course it was.” Chisato said. “I’m just a little surprised. Who taught you to kiss like that?”

“Myself. Right now.” Hina said.

Chisato sighed, a grin on her face. “You never fail to amaze me.”

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” Hina said, because she was pretty sure it was.

“Yes, it is. In any case, it’s quite nice to have a girlfriend who’s a good kisser.” Chisato said so casually Hina didn’t notice anything unusual about her words.

At first.

“Yeah, I guess you would have gotten a lot of practice with your acting- wait, DID YOU SAY GIRLFRIEND?” Hina yelped, before once again covering her mouth. She wondered if Chisato’s sister was awake and eavesdropping right now.

“Oh, did I? I didn’t notice,” Chisato said, with a smirk.

This was all awfully unfair. Because despite her observations of Chisato’s epic teasing, Hina had never fallen victim to it. But now she could feel her cheeks heating up, which was completely new to her. She hoped her blush wasn’t visible.

Wow, she really was becoming an idiot in love, wasn’t she?

She decided it would be a good idea to steer the conversation in a direction that wouldn’t lead to her getting teased more. That was what people did when they were embarrassed, right? That was Aya’s tactic, anyway.

“So…” Hina frowned. She was a tiny bit scared to ask this question, actually. “Can we really become girlfriends?”

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Chisato smiled. “That was the reason those words so carelessly slipped out of my mouth.”

Hmph, so she was still being teased! Hina would have to get her own back, as much as possible. But for now, she had to become Chisato’s girlfriend. Officially, or whatever. “I knew it! I knew you were too cool for our anti-dating agency rules!”

“Well, _technically,_ our contracts ban dating boys from other groups. So, a girl from my own band wouldn’t be an issue, surely?” Chisato said.

Hina gasped. “For real?”

“I may have pulled a couple strings while they were being written.” Chisato said, her smile not disappearing.

Okay, so Chisato was on colossal levels of boppin’ and classy already, but this just brought it to a whole new realm. “So we can totally date! God, isn’t it just great when half the world believes gay people don’t exist?”

Chisato’s smile faded slightly. “That’s… not really a good thing.”

“Well, not really,” Hina conceded, “but it has massive benefits for us right now!”

“That’s true, but it would be best to keep things secret in any case.” Chisato pointed out.

Hina sighed. “Guess you’re right…” She got that it was important that they stay undercover (since half the world really did not like gay people existing) but she also wanted to yell about how great her now girlfriend was across the rooftops of Japan. Hm. Maybe one day she would. (An _actual_ rooftop would be a little difficult to access, though… at least not without Sayo shouting at her.)

Speaking of Sayo, surely there had to be some exceptions. “I can tell my sister, right? And the rest of the band?”

“Of course. We’ll tell the band together.” Chisato said. “But you may want to make sure Sayo-chan isn’t going to kill you first.”

Ohhhhhhh right. She was supposed to be at home, being grilled by her family for being out late on a school night without telling them. She had kind of forgotten that while kissing Chisato. Perhaps that was why people kissed each other so often? It was a good alternative to drugs misuse, in any case.

“I really have to go, don’t I?” Hina asked, even thought it was much more of a statement than a question.

Chisato nodded solemnly, and as much as Hina wanted to stay and keep kissing her and have that badass sleepover, she would have other opportunities to do so. Plenty of them, hopefully.

So she stood up and stretched out her back muscles. “Should I leave through the front door?” she asked.

Chisato shrugged. “That’s how you came in.”

Hina looked at the giant, beautiful window longingly. “But I kinda wanna do that thing in movies where the hero climbs out the room through the window…”

“First of all, normally they climb _into_ the room. And secondly, absolutely not. You are not breaking your legs.” Chisato said.

Hina drooped, but nonetheless tucked it away on her mental bucket list. (She would do it, someday, and keep her legs intact.) “Okay. Guess I’ll be off now! Through the front door.”

And then she remembered her mental note to embarrass Chisato. And she also remembered how she had blushed when Hina had first said she liked her…

“I just have one little thing for you before I go,” she said, and she leaned down and kissed Chisato on the cheek.

Once she was gone, Chisato’s finger gently traced the spot as her face grew red. And Hina was overjoyed at the sight. Who would have thought that the great and almighty Chisato Shirasagi’s weakness would be simple romance?

“Hina-chan…” Chisato whispered. “You really are such a horrible tease.”

“So are you!” Hina replied. “Hey, that means we can match.”

“I suppose it does. Are you stalling for time?” Chisato asked.

“Maaaaaaaybe.” Hina replied. _YES I AM!!!!!!!,_ her brain yelled.

Chisato sighed. “Let’s go, you idiot. To my beautiful front door.”

“I still prefer your window,” Hina said matter of factly, as Chisato pushed her into the landing. As they went, Hina could have sworn Chisato’s sister’s bedroom door was open a crack and there were two eyes poking out. Well, she had been a bit loud. She threw up a peace sign in a gesture of… well, peace, as she made her way to the stairs. One day, she would probably meet Chisato’s sister. Meeting the family was a girlfriend activity, right? And then Chisato could come to her house and meet her parents and hang out with Sayo, and it would be like a super powerful duo-

And then Hina realised the real reason she had picked Chisato as Sayo’s love interest.

She had just wanted her two favourite people close to each other.

Close to herself, even.

And now, she had that.

If that wasn’t the absolute most _boppin’_ thing ever, then what was?

“Goodbye, Hina-chan.” Chisato said, once they were at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at practice. Hopefully.”

“Maybe if I offer sis enough fries she’ll spare me…” Hina wondered aloud. “Dunno about my parents though. I think my mum likes chocolate?”

Chisato laughed in such a genuine way it made Hina laugh too. “You’ll be fine,” she said brightly, before leaning forward to give Hina a chaste kiss on the lips.

It lasted a second? Less than a second? But it was _amazing._ How come every form of kissing was so good? Hopefully her and Chisato would get to try them all out one day. (The one she had observed Yukina and Sayo do earlier that day - with their tongues and all that - looked pretty zappin’.)

“Bye, Chisato-chan!” she said as her girlfriend (girlfriend!) shut the door, not even getting embarrassed over the kiss due to other thoughts generally related to kissing and her impending murder.

Her impending murder.

Oh yeah, she was still doomed, wasn’t she?

The sky had drastically changed since an hour or so ago. It was now pitch black, and so the gentle orange glow of the streetlamps lit her way, but if she looked above them the sky was faintly shimmering with stars.

Chisato lived in a quieter part of the city, so it was possible to see a few more, but it was still a city so most of the constellations and galaxies and planets and burning balls of gas millions of light years away were invisible.

And yet the moon was still brighter than any lamp.

It had once been Hina’s ambition to become the first woman on the moon. She had dropped the idea since, because it was a lot of work and she was a rockin’ idol girl now, but maybe one day she’d reconsider it. After all, she did have very strong fingers. That had to count for something.

But for now, the moon simply guided her way as she walked. It was full tonight. She had almost forgotten. The full moon represented so many things, but to Hina it had always just been plain pretty. She loved nothing more than looking at it for hours, whether she was out stargazing or simply sitting in her room on an ordinary evening. One day, she would take Chisato to go and see it properly. (Properly stargazing, that was. Unless Chisato also harboured hopes of becoming an astronaut?)

Her phone gave another angry buzz from her pocket, putting an end to that pleasant fantasy. It was a scary-looking text from her mother. She gulped and chose to ignore it, instead hurrying her pace to avoid prolonging her death.

Because, yeah. She would probably be grounded forever and forced to do all the family chores for a month, but it was totally worth it. What a day it had been! She had succeeded in flustering two unflusterable people, spied on her sister making out with a girl, and then sort of made out with a girl herself. Who was now her girlfriend!

And in that moment, Hina was so ridiculously happy she felt like soaring above the clouds and into space. 

No parental punishment could touch her now!

But just because she loved her, she decided to open her chat log with her sister. Just to let her know she was getting home alright.

9:12 PM

_onee-channn~: HINA. WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?_

_onee-channn~: Hina call me back immediately_

_onee-channn~: Hina. Answer your phone_

_onee-channn~: Okay clearly you’re not going to call me but at least text?_

_onee-channn~: God this is why we should have gotten that location tracker app_

_onee-channn~: Admittedly, at the time I disuadded Mother because I didn’t want our parents to see how much time I spent at Minato-san’s house._

_onee-channn~: Now, I realise my mistake. Clearly I forgot you were a member of my family._

_onee-channn~: At least let me know you’re not dead. Parents will realise you’re gone any moment now._

_onee-channn~: They’ve realised._

_onee-channn~: You are a dead woman walking. Just a heads up._

_onee-channn~: Can you just confirm you’re with Shirasagi-san? Are you even at her house? On her street?_

_onee-channn~: Calling you again. If you don’t answer I am going to throw something._

_onee-channn~: Alright, I give up. Just don’t be surprised if you see yourself on a missing person news bulletin tonight._

9:47 PM

_HINA!!! HIKAWA!!!: lol_

_onee-channn~: HINA._

And with that, Hina Hikawa retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think unflusterable is a word but I also don't care.
> 
> I'm glad that people liked how I wrote Hina in the first part, as she is a character that I relate to a lot and so she's kinda important to me. I feel like my portrayal of her slipped a little in this part, but fuck it. Hinachisa rights
> 
> Thank you for reading this dumb little story!


End file.
